Pretty, Pretty Perfect
by ZMBE12
Summary: The Titans have been participating in a Christmas Tradition for three years. You draw a name and then you have to buy a gift for that person. Beast Boy has randomly selected Raven...and he has no idea what to get her. It has to cost more than five dollars, can't be dirty, or threatening. It has to be Pretty, Pretty Perfect. Is he able to do that? First One Shot!


**This is my first attempt at a one shot. **

**Let me know if you hated it or loved it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Teen Titans Go!**

XxX

It's Pretty, Pretty Perfect

XxX

"Titans, you have exactly until this evening to find the perfect gift for your randomized name that you will draw. No gift can be dirty, threatening and has to be more than five bucks," Robin announces in the Common Room and he places five tiny pieces of folded up paper in a bucket.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are sitting in the Common Room on the couch, waiting to find out who they will draw for this year's Christmas Trade-dition. They had started this tradition about three years back when Starfire had found out about it from a young group of kids at one of the pet stores when she was shopping for Silkie. She had proposed the idea to Robin, her boyfriend, who immediately agreed with the idea.

The first year was a bit rocky due to the fact that they had not agreed or made any rules to giving gifts. The first year wasn't too bad, except for the fact that Raven had drawn Beast Boy's name and when opened up the wrapped gift he was immediately sucked into it and was stuck in another dimension for about four days after that. When Beast Boy was returned back to the tower, he had no memory of that entire month.

The second year was a little bit better than the first. Robin had set down some rules. The gift had to be safe and not vulgar, but he didn't make the rule for the gift to be more than ten dollars that year. So then when Beast Boy had drawn Cyborg's name, Cyborg had ended up only receiving a bag of candy and a free taco coupon. Needless to say, Cyborg was a little disappointed with the poor effort of a gift.

This year should be an easier year. The requirements aren't too hard to achieve. And it really is a fun thing to do. All the titans already knew one another pretty well, so there really shouldn't be paper made out of what everyone likes. It isn't too hard to already know what the titans like. Robin likes anything weapons or batman related, Cyborg likes anything that he can build or that can amp up his T-car, Beast Boy likes video games and tofu, Starfire likes to receive gifts that she can use on Silkie or beauty related, and Raven likes books and Pretty, Pretty Pegasus, but no one really knew about that last one.

Robin walks back over to the couch and places the bucket of names on the table in front of the other titans. Everyone looks at the bucket and then at Robin, almost looking like they were waiting to strike.

"Sooooooooo, who goes first?" Beast Boy asks trying to break the tension in the room.

"Who went first last year?" Robin asks, still standing in front of the table with his arms crossed across his chest.

The other titans look at one another and then back at Robin. Starfire is the first to speak.

"I do believe that friend Cyborg was the first to go last year. How will we determine who shall go first this year?"

"I think that I should go first, then you, then Beast Boy, Raven and then finally Cyborg," Robin explains while looking at the others to see if they would agree or disagree.

They all nod.

"Okay then, I'll just reach in here and see who the lucky person is this year," Robin says as he turns his head away from the bucket and places his hand in there to randomly draw a name.

"Try not to pick Starfire like you did last year and the year before that," Beast Boy cracks as he gives Robin, who isn't able to see him, a knowing look.

"Hey, that was all by chance!" Robin says as he pulls his hand out with the folded piece of paper.

"Who did you get boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asks with her wide emerald eyes full of curiosity.

Robin looks down and unfolds the piece of paper and reads the name that he got, "Cyborg."

"Aw yeah! Robin gives great gifts!" Cyborg shouts in excitement as he thrusts his mechanical fist up in the air.

"Uh, for the record…he gives great gifts to Starfire, not you," Raven says in monotone.

Cyborg slowly sinks back down to the couch and huffs in annoyance, "Killjoy."

"It is my turn now," Starfire announces as she scoots up to the table and picks a piece of paper out of the bucket, unfolds it and reads it out loud, "I have picked boyfriend Robin!"

Everyone is silent for a second until Robin speaks up in kindness, "Aw…yeah! You give very…eh…unique gifts!"

Starfire jumps up and clasps her hands together, "I am so very excited! I cannot wait to give you the gift of Christmas!"

Robin blushes slightly and then clears his throat and regains his stern composure, "Beast Boy, your turn."

Beast Boy reaches his hand into the bucket and stirs his hand around in it for a little bit, "I wonder who will be the lucky person this year. Maybe Starfire or Raven."

Beast Boy continues to stir his hand in the bucket and it instantly wears off Raven's patience.

"Can you please just pick one already?" Raven demands emotionlessly.

Beast Boy jerks his arm out and pulls out a name and reads it out loud, "I got Rae!"

Raven instantly slaps her forehead and moans, "It probably says Ra-ven."

"Oh yeah. I got Raven! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

"Oh great…It's my turn. I wonder who is could be this time…" Raven says in monotone as she reaches in like everyone else and pulls out a name and reads it, "I got Starfire…woo."

"This is glorious! Raven, I know you shall pick out the most wondrous gift for me, or even for my little bungorf, Silkie!" Starfire shouts in excitement as she picks up Silkie and hugs him tight.

"I'll try not to disappoint," Raven responds in monotone.

"Well, looks like I got BB. This will be a piece of cake shopping for your little green butt," Cyborg says, not even bothering to pick his name out of the bucket.

Robin looks around at everyone who are all slightly conversing, "Alright Titans, we need to go now. Get whatever you want, just remember the rules and that you only have four hours to get everything and return back here by six…"

Everyone looks at him to say his famous line. He looks at them all and smiles and then takes his stance.

"Titans, Go!"

XxX

"Welcome to the Darkside, is there anything that I can help you find today?"

Beast Boy looks at a girl who is about his age, who is nineteen, wearing a complete gothic attire and curly red hair. Beast Boy reads the associate's nametag, which read 'Maggie'.

"Actually, yes. My friend likes your…kind of black and depressing clothes. I drew her name to give her a Christmas gift. I need your help, I have no idea what to get her," Beast Boy says to Maggie, whose facial expression matched Raven's perfectly.

"Is it Raven?"

Beast Boy nods, "How'd you know?"

Maggie gestures him to follow her to the back of the store, "She's a regular customer. She always stops by in here. She rarely buys anything, but she does make chit-chat with me whenever I'm here when she comes in."

Beast Boy takes in the atmosphere of the place. It's pretty dark and it's only lights are spotlights which alternate between red and yellow normal lights. The music that is playing throughout the speakers seemed scary, beyond the least, like something you would hear in a haunted house. Almost all the clothes are black, except for a few things that were either hot pink with black, red with black, or gray with black. Most of the associates or customers had makeup, with wild hair styles and various piercings on their faces and ears.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy says back as he accidentally bumps into one of the punk guys, which he receives a glare from, "My bad, dude!"

Beast Boy follows Maggie until they are almost all the way in the back of the store. Beast Boy becomes a little curious as to why she is taking him to the back of the store.

"She's talked about you."

Beast Boy realizes that Maggie is talking to him. He gives her back a confused look, since she is in front of him.

"She does? Probably about how annoying, loud, stinky, obnoxious, and lazy I am," Beast Boy says to her while looking at the ground.

Maggie chuckles slightly, "Yeah, she does. But she says other stuff too."

Maggie and Beast Boy finally make it to the door that says 'Employees Only'. Maggie retrieves a key connected by a black lanyard. She slips it into the key hole and walks inside and gestures for Beast Boy to come inside. Beast Boy looks around at the back room. It's pretty bland, to say the least. It's nothing like the outside, its cleaner, white and organized, well-organized.

"What does she say?" Beast Boy says as he finds a seat next to a desk. He plops down on it and watches Maggie dig through a couple of boxes.

Maggie grunts as she picks up a box and moves it to the side, "Eh, just stuff. It's really none of my business, it's hers. When she's ready, she'll let you know. Just know that she doesn't completely dislike you."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up a little and decided to change the subject, "So, why did you bring me back here?"

Maggie is still moving a couple of boxes before standing up straight and placed her hands on her hips and looks around.

"Well, you said that you wanted to get her a gift, so I have the perfect thing that you could give her," Maggie says before walking over to a couple of desk cabinets and opening them up and closing them, as if looking for something.

Beast Boy just watches her, "Yeah, I did. I thought that maybe she would like something from here. All she wears is that blue cloak and black leotard."

"Well, she more than likely won't wear anything, but our socks," Maggie says, receiving a chuckle from Beast Boy.

She opens one last drawer and she seems to have found what she was looking for. She pulls something out of the drawer and hides it behind her back. She turns back to Beast Boy.

"What is that?" Beast Boy asks immediately curious.

Maggie grabs a rolling chair and rolls it a little closer to Beast Boy, but made sure not to show Beast Boy what she has in her hands. She sits down in front of him.

"Do you know what 'Pretty, Pretty Pegasus' is?" Maggie asks with a dead serious face.

Beast Boy looks at her with a very confused look before nodding slowly, "Yeah…what about it?"

"Raven is literally obsessed with it," Maggie says with much seriousness in her voice.

Beast Boy didn't say anything for a couple of seconds and then he busts out in hysteric laughter. Tears start to stream down his face.

Maggie just watches and waits for him to finish. After about twenty seconds of him laughing he regains his composure and looks at Maggie with a huge grin.

"You're kidding, right? Raven doesn't like that stuff. She likes-"

"Death, bones and blah, blah, blah. Yeah, I know. She's told me what you've said about her. Anyway, that's beside the point," Maggie explains while finally revealing what she kept hidden from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looks at the plastic encased toy. It's a 'Pretty, Pretty Pegasus' Pony, but this one appeared different than the ones on the television show. Instead of it being bright, cheery colors, its gray color with a black and violet streaked mane and tail. Its eyes are bright and full of amethyst color. On its thigh part is a design of a black raven.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asks still observing the boxed pony.

Maggie gives him an idiotic look, "It's a 'Pretty, Pretty Pegasus' toy collector, Teen Titans edition. I had to get it specially shipped here and it wasn't cheap. When you came in, I knew it would be perfect for her. I was actually going to give it to her myself, but it would be better if you did."

Beast Boy carefully takes the box from Maggie's hands, "How much do you want for it?"

"It cost me a two week paycheck, so I'll cut that in half, since Raven says you don't work and barely make money as it is. So…let's just cut it at $125," Maggie says to Beast Boy who just looks at her with wide eyes.

"What?! That much for a puny Pegasus pony?!" Beast Boy exclaims in astonishment.

Maggie just looks at him and shrugs "Take it or leave it. It's your choice."

Beast Boy looks down at the gray winged pony and sighs, "She better like this." He says as he reaches into his pocket.

Beast Boy gives Maggie the $125 and then Maggie adds, "Oh, and no refunds."

XxX

Everyone is back at the Tower and everyone is sitting around the table and on the couch. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg sat on the couch, while Robin and Starfire sat across the table on the floor.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Robin asks the group who all have their presents in their laps.

"Oh! Me! Me! I would like very much to go!" Starfire says while shooting her hand up.

Robin laughs, "Alright, what did you get me?"

Starfire turns to her left to properly hand Robin her gift that she had wrapped, pretty well. Robin delicately tears open the wrapping paper to reveal a popcorn box. Robin gives her a confused look, which Starfire just blushes.

"I did not have a proper holder for the gift," Starfire says to Robin who just smiles at his girlfriend.

Robin tears open the popcorn box to reveal a small cylinder type thing. When he pulls it out, he observes it slightly before he presses something that causes it to extend about three feet. It is a new bo-staff. His old one is getting pretty tired out, and he was actually in need of a new one.

"Oh wow, this is awesome! Thanks so much, Star!" He says in awe, which he receives a hug and a quick kiss from Starfire.

"You are most welcome, boyfriend Robin!" Starfire smiles brightly to her success in finding him the perfect gift.

"I guess I'll go ahead and go. Here is your gift, Cyborg," Robin says as he stands up to hand Cyborg a pretty poorly wrapped gift.

Cyborg looks at the medium sized gift that appears to be wrapped in…duct tape?

He looks at Robin with a 'are you kidding me?' type glance, which Robin returns with a scratch behind his head and sweat drop.

Cyborg turns his attention back to his duct tapped present. After forcefully tearing and cutting the duct tape off, he looks at the gift he has just received. It's a steering wheel and seat cover set. The design is a simple black color, but it's what Cyborg has been asking for.

"Oh wow, you actually got 'em! Thanks so much Rob!" Cyborg says as he continues to look at the gift he had just gotten.

"No problem, I knew it was the perfect gift. Let's try to speed this up so that we can eat, I'm getting pretty hungry," Robin says, "Cyborg, go ahead and give your gift."

"Alright, here is your gift, BB," Cyborg says as he gives a pretty hefty box to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy grabs the box and almost falls to the floor because it's so heavy.

"Did you get me rocks?!" Beast Boy shouts in astonishment as he starts to tear away the wrapping paper, pretty viciously.

When he finally tears away enough of the paper, he reveals a small section of the gift that says, 'One'.

He stops and then looks at Cyborg who is wearing the biggest grin on his face, "You didn't…" Beast Boy says lowly as he starts to tear away more of the wrapping paper revealing the gift entirely.

Beast Boy looks at Cyborg for a couple of seconds and then starts jumping up in down in much excitement, "YOU DIDN'T! OH MY GOOOOOOSH! YOU DIDN'T GET ME THE XBOX ONE!"

"I got you the Xbox One, for you and myself!" Cyborg says with a smile on his face.

Beast Boy jumps up and hugs his mechanical friend's body. With tears streaming down his face he says, "This is the best…gift…ever…"

"Yeah…yeah…give Raven her gift now," Cyborg says as he gently pushes Beast Boy off of him.

Beast Boy's excited demeanor quickly disappears and becomes a little nervous and says, "Actually, can I go last? If that's alright with Raven."

Raven shrugs, "Whatever, I'll just go ahead and give my gift to Starfire."

Raven telepathically hands Starfire her sacked up gift. Starfire has a huge smile on her face and carefully takes the bag from Raven's black aura. She pulls out the black tissue paper and pulls out, not one, but two gifts.

The first gift is a makeup kit from one of the most famous makeup stores and then the second gift is a footie pajama set that is a fluffy hot pink color with skulls and bunnies on them,

"Raven, you did a glorious job on my gift of Christmas!" Starfire says as she flies over to Raven and hugs her in a bone crushing hug.

Raven's face turns a bright blue color and then gently pushes her off, "No prob. Now, what about my gift, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy's face turns bright red before stuttering to Raven and handing her a small and almost perfectly wrapped gift, "I went to 'Welcome to the Darkside' and spoke to a red-headed girl named Maggie that helped me out a lot with this gift. I hope you like it…"

Raven tugs the wrapping paper off gently and looks up at Beast Boy, "Why? Did you do something to it?"

Beast Boy's eyes widen and shakes his head furiously, "No! Nothing is wrong with it! I just spent a lot of money on it. $125 on it, to be exact."

Everyone's eyes go wide, including Raven.

"Why did you spend so much?" Raven pauses as she begins to tear off the rest of paper, "What could you have possibly gotten me that costs so much…"

Raven's voice drifts off as she stares at the gift that is in her hands. Everyone else looks at what she is staring at.

After about a couple of seconds of silence Beast Boy spoke up, "It's a Teen Titans Edition of 'Pretty, Pretty Pegasus'. Maggie helped me out a lot with it. I don't know if you like it or not, but-"

Beast Boy is cut off by arms being wrapped around his neck, Raven's arms.

She lowly says, "This is possibly the best thing that anyone has ever got me. Thank you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy, making sure not to mess up the last hug he had received from Raven after the Malchior incident, he returns her hug by wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Merry Christmas, Raven."

Everyone looks at the exchange with confused and bewildered looks until Raven and Beast Boy release from the hug.

Raven looks at everyone and then says, "Anyone ready for dinner?"

XxX

I didn't exactly know how to end this long one shot.

Maybe I'll make it longer…

Maybe I won't.

Let me know what you guys thought!

Review Please!

-ZMBE


End file.
